The ceremony
by Fallmar
Summary: The boys just arrived back from a mission and the great king appreciated it with a ceremony. But being a perfectionist, he suspects not enough enthusiasm from his best friend's side so forces wishes from him for the next time.


The ceremony

The morning shine filled the room without any barriers because he liked to pull apart the curtains like Alexander. So if he woke up in the middle of the night, he could take a glance to the moon outside and could ask Her silently.

His companion lay on his side, reclined up with half-arm and massaged his neck with the other hand. His uncombed hair gleamed extraordinary gold in the sunshine and his whole body had the smell of eucalypt. It seemed like he paid all of his attention to his neck or his palm what he observed frowned in deep concentration. He was quite in this morning however he always started the waking-up ceremony with an endless monologue about his dream or what he wanted to dream. He always had topic for him what was sometimes so hard to appreciate – not mention that several times he forced him to listen when he was still half-asleep.

Hephaestion rested on his back, hiding his waist with the blanket. He took his arms under his head to hold it and stared the ceiling. Sometimes took a glance to his own abdominal and saw with satisfaction that it was the same and nothing changed on it the evening. So drove back his eyes and continued the staring upward.

˝I just wanted to add something to the topic before you interrupted me forever the last night... ˝ started the king while he was chewing his nails ˝that how did it crossed _your_ mind what we _did_?...˝

Hephaestion frowned and gave him an innocent look.

˝What exactly?˝

˝Oh, you know, when you just turned and I...˝

˝No idea˝ stopped him and stared the ceiling again. ˝But I didn't tell you to do _that_.˝

Alexander stopped chewing his nails and looked at him with large eyes.

˝Was it a test?˝

˝I can't really... talk about it.˝ sighed his friend.

˝Why?˝

˝I don't know. It isn't for discussion I just do it.˝

˝But you do it with _me_˝ grinned the blonde. ˝Can I help to talk about it?...˝

˝No!˝ replied Hephaestion fervently. ˝We don't have to discuss every details.˝

˝But we've never done it _that _way...˝

˝Can we just overcome?...˝ pulled upper the blanket the brunette. He looked embarrassed.

˝...you know I think it isn't aesthetical, I mean, we are humans and...˝

˝All right, so while you are finishing it I go and have a bath.˝ declared and got out the bed.

He enjoyed the little silence while the other devoured him with his eyes behind. He tried to have some cloth as fast as he could for revenge Alexander's stubborn-mood and shortened the time of his joy.

When he took a secret glance back, receipted that the king could overcome the view and he was already observing his palms again. But it was seen that depended on seconds and a new topic will burst him out what he – obviously – didn't desire to discuss himself, so Hephaestion lost behind a wall rapidly. Few minutes later water's gurgle was heard from there.

The lying stroked his hair once again and cleaned his throat softly.

˝You didn't like it˝ when he didn't get answer he repeated it little bit louder.

The water's gurgle seemed like calmer and a weak, questioning growl flight behind the acanthus leaves toward him.

˝The feast last night. I organized it as a ceremony for the boys, especially for your successful mission, you know.˝

The water became loud again and some thud and slaps and noises accompanied to it what was impossible to talk down.

With a sigh the king got up and felt terrible ache on his calf and back. He imagined what could it be and grinned as the possibilities crossed his mind. _He always does it..._

Stretched and walked to the window what was front of the bed. The pillars of it outside were decorated with rich climbing plants. There were amethysts in the window's frame what blinded him in the morning light.

He touched the curtains and took a glance throughout. After this he observed several things on the selves: the little calcite boxes, blue and green – Hephaestion's favourite colours –, little papers, fragrances, daggers, candles and belts.

Like a kid who was up to something bad he glanced toward the bath-area and took a paper to his hand silently.

Well-known but upset letters what he saw:

Stop quarrelling with us and do not be angry or menacing. If you persist, we shall not be much disturbed. You know that Alexander means more to us than anything...

Frowned and let his thoughts fill his mind while he went back to the window.

Glanced out to the view, followed the hundreds of colourful birds with his eyes and ran his fingers on the curtain. On the horizon, ziggurats, enormous buildings with stairs and gardens' lines with them, followed the way toward the gate Istar.

When they walked on those stones with ovation... The brown eyes jumped to and fro as he was searching for memories. He recalled the view, the sounds, the smells and the whole ambience. Hephaestion said, in that moment everybody loved him. Is it true so that he was the happiest in his life then? Or he still didn't live out the biggest things in the life, what a man can ever dream and achieve?

Plans, of course were endless and seemed like an unfailing fountain. But somehow... Somehow he always felt that everything that happened was so natural, so evident. They were part of the adventure and nothing could have happen in different way.

He was nearly not surprised that he won the battle at Gaugamela. Before it Issus, Granicus, Tyre, Halicarnassus... Thebes, Chaeronea... And like this palace now, he felt he has been there once before. At least in his dreams. Like he had lived once a life there before.

Everything was new just with first sight, first thought – but it became well-known with little time, boring, and he wished more unknown.

The voice of the water stopped and he heard soft steps on the carpet.

˝Tell me you didn't like it.˝ turned toward the approaching man.

Hephaestion's eyebrow quaked like "here we go again" and continued the drying of his hair.

˝All right the way of the discussion was what I found little bit boring.˝ said with surrender.

˝You didn't like it?˝

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

˝In the beginning, yes, but I just couldn't handle with the topic what the deadly-drunk company discussed later.˝

˝Why didn't you get drunk too?˝

˝And you?˝

Alexander straightened himself proudly.

˝I was ready to help you if it is necessary!˝

˝It was useless to hold yourself back.˝

˝You have to promise.˝ said the blonde with a different voice – a voice of a commander ˝that you'll like the ceremony tonight.˝

˝It can't be promised...˝ Hephaestion dropped the towel to the bed ˝And I felt good yesterday by the way.˝

˝Why are you lying now?˝

˝And why are you fingering my curtains?˝

Little break and Alexander let the velvet curtain with a puzzled look.

˝So you lied?˝

˝I could never. Don't you wanna clean yourself?˝

The king wetted his lips.

˝Later. First I ask you to note me your wishes for tonight. Accidentally... ˝ a little paper popped up in his palm like a magic ˝I have a paper.˝

Curious sparkle jumped in Hephaestion's eyes and he took it. As he saw the first word, his face changed.

˝My mother, right?˝ asked Alexander waiting for his reaction.

˝You now that I don't care. I can handle with her.˝ shrugged Hephaestion and took back the message to his little box. For Alexander's worried glance he smiled. ˝I guess you read it. It's my answer to her.˝

˝I couldn't help myself...˝

˝First and last time that you touch my private things or I'll ban you from my room.˝

˝It was too many times when I touched your most private things and I am still here.˝

˝With permission it isn't a sin.˝ winked the blue eyes.

When the king wanted to touch him shyly, he saved himself quickly with a grin.

˝Too slow. You should sleep more in the night!˝ took his chiton and started the dressing up.

˝Thoughts disturbed me.˝

˝And you disturbed me!˝ laughed.

˝You didn't seem like someone who was sleepy as Morpheus...˝

˝I had to figure out the way to shut your mouth up when my words didn't work.˝

˝And why did you think it was the best way?˝ gave him Alexander a reproachful glance.

˝Worth a try.˝ giggled as ordered the cloth to the appropriate position ˝And it was _really _the best way.˝

˝Just try to convince yourself!˝ replied the king and turned to the windows as he felt he lost the battle of words.

˝Well, I have facts, my king, and they can't make my beliefs uncertain.˝

˝You can't even see in the dark...˝ heard the murmur. Alexander is sulking it will be an exciting day again.

Hephaestion swallowed a laugh and bit his lips. He kept the impartial tones of his speech.

˝True, but I have a sharp hearing and perfect touches.˝

˝Not enough.˝

The brunette look at him for a few minutes as he acted like the view through the window was the word's most interesting thing – just to don't have to face with the right of the turquoise eyes what pierced his back heinously.

Finally he smiled with a head shake.

˝Why can't you accept that someone exists who is able to exert to your senses?˝

˝You have my acceptation. I just hate when this _Someone _takes advantage on this fact.˝

˝I've never took advantage...˝ frowned the brunette but honestly he enjoyed this deep insulted act what the blonde performed him so much. Because Alexander was right.

He walked there and joined to stare the people under them on the roads.

˝What is happiness?˝ broke the silence the king's voice.

His friend glanced to him and receipted that Alexander's thoughts were already another way. It was hard sometimes to follow his mind what was record-fast – even it was early in the morning.

˝A moment.˝ winked, forcing himself to had his philosophizing way of thinking ˝A moment when you feel yourself the Everything and feel, you have everything what you need.˝

˝Do you think anyone could reach it?˝ turned Alexander toward him. His warm brown eyes showed him the amazed and swivel-eyed waiting what he could never resist. He liked a kid who wanted to know the doctor's answer: has he got to go to school tomorrow or he is obligated to stay home. He paid all of his attention and it was dangerous to let him unsatisfied in these moments.

˝Have you never felt it?˝

˝I think...˝ he stopped. ˝Maybe I was careless.˝

Hephaestion touched the frame of the window.

˝Reach it? Get close it is possible, no doubts.˝

˝The worst what could happen that you get it when you aren't attentive.˝

˝Do you think it was with you?˝

˝I had always success. I felt myself on the top of the world. I was god!˝ emotions caught him. ˝But I don't really know have I ever been _really_ happy with all of my tittles.˝

˝What do you feel?˝

Alexander bit his lower lip as he halted to say his started sentence and let his gaze rest on the standing one next to him. He saw the silent encourage.

˝Chances. Always chances.˝

˝For what?˝

˝To reach everything what a mortal human being just able.˝ lowered his voice. ˝And if I really able to do this maybe I am truly not one...˝

˝Many say this right now.˝

˝I don't know are they right. Sometimes I am sure, sometimes I just dare to whisper. It is me who has to feel this. Happiness is maybe... maybe the gift of the gods what just the special ones could reach. But Alexander can.˝

Hephaestion sighed and crunched his neck. He knew it is useless to concur now.

Finally the king quaked like just jolted himself out from a vision and blinked.

˝Time to go.˝

Hephaestion nodded and let him brush his wet hair from his face.

Alexander was the old again.

˝You are increasingly beautiful, every morning...˝ declared with melting eyes and grinned when he got a simple suspected look from the second-commander. ˝Yes, I want something.˝

˝I'll give you my note soon.˝ ensured him the brunette.

˝Not just that... I'll talk with my mother. I promise˝ seemed like he couldn't overcome to the topic of the message. ˝I will tell her...˝

˝I said it isn't necessary. Let me have my own battle.˝

Alexander seemed his wits-end. Finally he cocked his head like he convinced himself inside to talk honestly. By the way it was always easy to convince himself about this.

˝I want you to relax finally. I don't want you to have troubling and upset thoughts. I don't wanna you to be disturbed anything, I ...˝

˝I'll solve it˝ calmed him down Hephaestion with a light touch on his lips. ˝And I don't want you to be disturbed by your rebelling and depressed thoughts. Promise?˝

˝Yes. But if...˝

˝I know her.˝ interrupted him again because he got what he wanted, the fast and weak "yes", so it was better not to allow him to continue. ˝Just deal with the ceremony.˝ smiled and went to the door. ˝I warn you my list will be long!˝

˝I said I loved it.˝

˝Better than the last day one?˝

˝I said I loved it too you just convinced yourself that I didn't as always.˝

Alexander seemed satisfied for a moment.

They were sitting outside in a garden near to the olive bushes, in a couch. Above them a wooden roof and some climbing plants gave shade. Further palm leaves protected them from the sundown's weak light. Alexander insisted to watch it today as he insisted to have a note about the favourite things and best experiences for his friend in the ceremony with the title "My Most Like Things In The Ceremony What Alexander Organized Me". It was a little bit infantile and so formal but the prize was Alexander's shining smile what was worth to do for.

But didn't matter it, Alexander asked him again and again however he read the list several times back and forth.

Finally he nodded and replaced his numb arm under his head.

˝But you didn't dance.˝

˝Because that music was an artistic one what I rather listen than dance to it.˝

˝I see.˝ as his eyes met with the blue ones he turned toward to cut the connexion.

Hephaestion gave him an amusing smile and drink a sip of wine.

˝Why are you embarrassed?˝

˝What?˝

˝Nothing.˝

˝I am not!˝

˝Yes, I see it˝ winked to him behind his cup, forcing him to give him his glance. Alexander took a sip of wine too and sniffed.

˝You would really... go with _that_?˝

˝With that desirable blonde in the ceremony?˝ he had to command himself not to laugh as the king's eyebrow quaked to his declaration.

˝With that cannot-be-said desirable, colourless haired, weakling _stripling_.˝

˝Of course. You said you liked him too.˝

˝All right˝ replied.

˝Really?˝

˝Really, it is no use to talk about this anymore.˝ nodded a big that his head nearly fell down.

Hephaestion waited for the big eruption of words but this time the king used the repressing-method. So he sat closer and started to play on his skin with his fingers.

˝And you? Which one would have you taken?˝

˝Are you testing me?˝

˝Just wonder.˝

˝All of them.˝

Hephaestion stopped the movements and moved further.

˝Would you expound it?˝

˝No.˝ murmured the king. ˝But I would do the naughtiest things in the world with them.˝

˝Me to with mine.˝ nodded the brunette seriously and searched the playful gleam on the brown eyes.

˝So? What holds you back?˝

He acted like he was thinking in this important question.

˝The many stairs, and that I just don't know who was it and where can I find him now exactly. It seems like I have to be satisfied with you, my Alexander.˝

The king closed his eyes and sighed.

˝_My Alexander_...˝ whispered to his ears as bowed closer. He saw the blonde hair stood up on his friend's neck.

˝You know that I just can't bear it as you say it...˝

˝Maybe you always give me reason to say it _that way_ what you can't bear˝ smiled.

˝No.˝

˝So... I just ignored now that there wasn't any reason and I just said it this way for my joy, huh?˝

˝You always ignore me. It is just my body what you need!˝

˝Sure.˝ answered with well-known ironical and impartial tones and let Alexander to grab his wrists and let himself pulled down to him.

˝What are you up to?˝ whispered with a big grin.

˝I don't know.˝

˝Well, well. The Great King doesn't know what he wants.˝ he receipted that his voice was provocative enough.

˝Well, I know what I want˝ slid his hands upper on the arms of the brunette. ˝I just still don't know how can I acquire it. Because against an empire, I am afraid, with blood and iron I won't have success˝ he touched the little dimples in the corner of his friend's lips what curved to a kind of smile what he felt he could never forget.

˝Well˝ Hephaestion gave up to move so let his hands captured. ˝I know circumstances where the only need is your mouth to gain success ˝he bowed downer to touch his lips with his hair.

Alexander kissed it.

˝You mean: rhetoric?˝

˝Definitely˝ he felt lightened fingers on his skin so he could free himself.

The blonde sat him upper on his waist.

˝You know I figured out how I can acquire what I want now. But I am afraid that your confused thoughts would be dangerous both of us now.˝

˝My confused thoughts? My mind is clear.˝

˝What if your mind will wander to that blonde youth from the ceremony and you'll imagine him to my place, unintentionally?...˝ Alexander gave him all of his worried gaze while he was petting his waist under the chiton.

˝It is always better than thinking about a whole room youth as you would.˝ replied Hephaestion reproachfully.

˝You are not funny.˝ murmured his friend and seemed like he really started to sulk.

˝What a shame. I am thirsty˝ said the brunette suddenly and climbed down from him.

˝Hephaestion you break my heart.˝ he could barely touch the cloth of his because he was so fast. ˝Give me too.˝

˝Try not to spill it out, however...˝ he sat back and gave him the wine filled cup. ˝It isn't my couch.˝

˝But it is your cloth˝ said Alexander and closed his chalice to the other's chiton what covered his thighs.

˝You have no courage to do˝ started it but stopped when felt the liquid what wetted him in the most inappropriate place what he could imagine. He froze for a while and finally took down his cup and attacked the king.

Pillows buried Alexander as he tried to save his own cup with not much luck. It seemed like his company wanted to strangle him. Strong arms pinned him down that he couldn't move and the pressure of the pillows on his face made him feel someone wanna press all of the air out of his lungs.

˝Your necklace will be the price if you won't redeem it immediately!˝

˝C'mon, Phai... it isn't that... big...˝ he tossed away a pillow to have breathe and stopped when fingers grabbed his black leather lace on his neck.

˝Yes, it is really big˝ shook his head with a cruel wink Hephaestion and took a glance to his groin where the spot was.

˝How could I redeem it...?˝

˝Use your fantasy.˝

˝Pardon?˝

The leather lace tear with a soft noise and it was already in his friend's hand, who rocked it before his eyes.

˝By the gods!˝ cried Alexander and took his jewellery with a violent movement.

Hephaestion stared him with satisfaction as he couldn't be able to do anything in shock. As he saw things froze, he caught the lace, repaired it with a little knot and took it back to Alexander's neck affectionately.

˝See, everything can be solved. Should I explain it for someone, who solved the Knot of Gordion?˝

Didn't waiting for the answer he waited for his glance. When he got it, he just lay next to him and hugged the body what was as rigid now as a statue.

˝Thank you, Phai˝ whispered Alexander after a while and sighed. His muscles relaxed.

The brunette bowed his head to his chest and heard the heart under his ears. Sighed when the king's chin pressed into his hair.

˝Thank you my Alexander.˝

He closed his eyes when felt fingers as they annexed to his.


End file.
